


sharpen your knife

by whatamidoingeven



Series: The Heavens Did Speak [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Persona Yuri Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After battles, everything doesn't just go back to normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	sharpen your knife

**Author's Note:**

> written for Persona Yuri Week on tumblr, day 1 prompt- in battle. 
> 
> even though it's not really in battle. Follow your own rules

“Yo! You okay over there?”

Chie shakes her head clear, and then realizes what Yosuke could interpret that motion as. “Oh, I’m fine…”

But it’s only Yosuke, and Chie can’t see Yukiko or Souji anywhere.

Mostly she doesn’t see Yukiko, and that’s concerning for a number of reasons. “Where’s Yukiko?”

Yosuke had jogged over to her at some point, but he isn’t Yukiko. “Dude, don’t worry about her! She’s fine! Are _you_ o-“

Chie grabs at the front of his shirt. Here’s what should have happened: Chie makes sure he can see her in his eyes, and he tells her exactly what happened and where Yukiko is, all seriousness.

Here’s what actually happens:  Chie tries to grab Yosuke’s shirt, and does, but all she can manage to do is lift herself an inch or so off the ground before her headache makes her fall over and want to vomit.

“Take it easy, would you? What’s the point of finding Yukiko-san if you just hurt yourself again doing it?”

“What do you mean _again_?” Her head spins, and she doesn’t even bother to watch Yosuke’s reaction.  

“No, you’re crumpled up on the floor and uncoordinated because you’re _not_ injured, right.”  
  
“Ugh, Yosuke! You’re the worst!” Just raising her voice is giving her a headache. If she was with Yukiko, she wouldn’t have to raise her voice, now or ever. 

Chie imagines the feeling of Yukiko’s hands running through her hair, the sound of gentle humming coming from under Yukiko’s breath, and _god_ does she want that right now.

“Yeah, sure whatever.” Yosuke’s voice is so _grating_ and harsh and Chie wants to cry. It’s nothing like Yukiko’s hands, or her voice, or Yukiko at all, and she misses her so much.

She tries to push herself up, but then the vertigo takes over and she falls to the ground again. It’s hopeless and she’s helpless and now she actually is crying.  

This sucks. It’s awful. Her head is betraying her and her girlfriend is nowhere to be found, and what if she’s- what if-

With that thought, her tears turn to sobs, and Yosuke takes a step back.

The best he can offer is an apology but his voice is stuttering and what does it matter when Yukiko is…Yukiko’s-

“Yosuke! How is she?” It’s a familiar voice coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Souji’s always been quiet, but now he is just so _loud_ and Chie would give anything to get him to stop talking. But she can’t do anything other than lay on the ground, and it’s killing her. 

“Pretty awful, partner. I don’t think she really gets it. Did you grab the stuff?”

Chie keeps her eyes closed. How can they go on like this? Knowing that Yukiko is…she’s… Chie won’t say it, not even to herself. Saying it makes it real, and she refuses to believe that any of this is real.

There’s another set of footsteps there, quiet and calculated. Probably Rise. She’s the most comforting of them, and after all, Chie’s going to need all the comfort she can get to deal with- deal with Yukiko being-

She’s sobbing, all violence now. Her chest heaves, and she can’t breath, and it all _burns,_ burns like the fire Yukiko used to- used to-

“Hm. Maybe you should handle this?”

It’s Souji’s voice again. She can sense him towering over her, but doesn’t bother to look. What’s the point, anyway? Her eyes are stinging and she doesn’t think she would see him, even if she cared to.

There’s someone moving, leaning down towards her. It’s not Souji.

Soft hands lift her head from the ground, all gentleness and care, and suddenly there’s a smell rushing over her, one that reminds her of the sun at sunset, of fresh flowers and clean blankets and warmth.

“Y-Yukiko!”

She feels Yukiko flinch at the shout, but the girl still runs a hand slowly through Chie’s hair and down her cheek. Chie vaguely recognizes that her head’s lying on top of the softness of Yukiko’s lap.

“Yes, it’s me.” Her voice is quiet and pleasant and so unlike the boys’.  

“But- but- I’m so glad you’re safe!” Chie’s trying to rub the tears from her eyes, but they keep coming back.

“Shh, shh, relax…” Yukiko’s voice practically melts before it reaches Chie’s ears, so sweet and soothing and _warm_.

Chie takes one of Yukiko’s hands and kisses her palm, “I love you. I love you!”

Yukiko giggles, but doesn’t move her hand.

“I love you, too, Chie, so please…” The hand that was caressing her cheek now leaves, and Chie shivers at the sudden rush of cold, “…don’t struggle, okay?”

“Huh? Wh- _hey!”_

The hand Chie kissed now yanks her mouth wide open. She stares at Yukiko, wide-eyed, but there’s no emotion in her girlfriend’s eyes. Like an owner with a sick dog, she keeps Chie firmly pressed against her lap, jaw locked in her hands as she pours the chilled, carbonated liquid down Chie’s throat.

Chie can’t control herself as she thrashes against Yukiko. It causes much of the drink to totally miss her, and splash against her cheeks, on her clothes, in her eyes and up her nose.

Yukiko just holds her tighter, and it’s not until Chie swallows a gulp of the Amrita Soda that Yukiko lets go.

Instantly, Chie sits up and coughs violently, but at least she _can_ sit up without immediately collapsing back to the floor.

“Ugh, what’s the matter with you? Why’d you do that?!” She rubs her lips against her sleeve, but it doesn’t get rid of the nasty taste on her tongue.

“That’s was a pretty vicious confusion spell. Yukiko just did what she had to do.”

“Yeah, since you wouldn’t listen to me!”

“Shut up, Yosuke.”

Yukiko’s giggling, and even Souji let’s out a chuckle before lending Yukiko a hand to stand up.

“Now that that’s…settled, we should probably get moving.” Souji says with a nod.

He and Yosuke both take a few steps away, and Yukiko offers Chie her hand.

She accepts it, still stumbling a bit. “You’re a real jerk, you know that? I think I still have some of that junk in my nose…”

Yukiko laughs, but it’s quiet, private. “I told you not to struggle, you know.”

“Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing at me. But that stuff tastes like a bunch of rocks, can you blame me?!”

Yukiko chuckles again, and then looks towards the guys. They’re engaged in a conversation, or a pseudo-conversation, with their backs turned away from the pair.

Chie smiles into the kiss she knows is coming. Yukiko takes her time, but it still feels like it doesn’t last long enough.

“Does that help with the taste, at least?”

“Yeah, yeah, you big flirt.” But Chie’s still smiling. “I was seriously worried about you, you know. I don’t think those feelings were coming from any sort of spell.”

Yukiko takes one of her hands, interlocking their fingers together. “I know. But I’m here now.”

“Yeah. ”Chie says, as she tightens her grip on Yukiko’s hand. This time, she’s the one who kisses Yukiko, quick on the cheek. “I’m glad.” 

“Could you two love birds hurry it up a bit? We’re practically retirement age over here!”

Chie rolls her eyes at Yosuke, and Yukiko has to cover her mouth to keep her giggles from getting out of control.

“C’mon, let’s go.” And Chie pulls Yukiko with her as they move on to take on the rest of the dungeon. 


End file.
